


Assassin's Creed: Rogue

by Mystique1250



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 18th Century, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), North America, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: North America, 18th century. In the middle of the chaos and the brutality of the seven-year-old war, lives through Shay Patrick Cormac, an intrepid young member of the Assassinen order, a dark conversion which will form the future of the American colonies for good.After a dangerous mission misses tragically, Shay of the Assassins which want to put an end, therefore, from now on to his life turns away. Expelled by those which he called once brothers Shay on a campaign moves to extinguish all those which have turned against him and becomes therefore, finally, the gefürchteste Assassinen hunter of the history.Here this is the original history of the game, but in the exciting book form, because this does not exist yet. All rights in this work and in the inserted pictures belong not to me, but Ubisoft. I earn with it no money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

_Spare the life of all innocent._   
_Hold the head below._   
_To betrayal never the Assassinen brotherhood._   
_This are the apprenticeships of the creed._   
_The principles after which I live._

_At that time I was one more young man._   
_The seven-year-old war had just begun._   
_I had no image what would bring me the future everything. . ._   
_still from the price which I had to pay for it. . ._

_**My name is Shay Patrick Cormac. And this is my history.** _

**The North Atlantic, January, 1752**

The cold wind which whizzes about the water away carries the brown-white eagle about the ice-cold ocean and the iced up surfaces away. Under him the waves high foam, allow to spray on white foam and collapse again in himself. At first sight this Prozedere looks absolutely chaotic, however, after some moments a rhythm is to be recognised.

Slowly mince to thousands of snowflakes on the earth down and cover them with a white cover.

The bird lies down in the air crosswise and makes a way his way between the ships to and fro which sail over the wild sea away. The frigates, with the red crossing on her white sailings, wind between the gigantic cliffs which jut out of the water, through.

The flight of the animal continues and he starts to move on the country to. He dives by rock columns and follows a trio of going hunting wolves for one moment.

The snowflakes have got caught in the grey fur of the predators and camouflage the animals before her prey. Only the shriek of the eagle is to be heard, until mix with step.

There are the steps of a man who moves cleverly by the snow and jumps quickly from tree to tree. He is wrapped in heavy clothes which are able to brake him, however. His deep brown hair is unkempt and slowly it starts to feel in such a way as if his cheeks froze to death any minute.

The young man pushes off the last time and makes a wide sentence to last on a rock. Hardly he gets with the impact in reeling by which it works almost in such a way as if he more often moved so. And thus it is also.

For a short moment he directs his look at the horizon which appears where the North Atlantic and the sky meet.

Then, however, he turns away nearly rushed and lays his focus, instead, on a man who trudges some metres under him about the hard frozen ground. Nearly one could suppose that he is absolutely ignorant, however, Shay knows it better.

He knows exactly that his aim has already prepared for him and would not be simply hit. This would not look similar to somebody like him. An Assassine, like the man whom Shay observes so feverishly would never proceed unpreparedly on unknown terrain.

On and on an aim goes away, which is why now also Cormac himself gets on the way. Behände he darts about some, highly hanging, branches of the gigantic trees which stand distributed everywhere on the island, and follows him, like he himself, to covered man.

Suddenly the persecutee becomes slow and steps near too right away. Shay feels how his heart starts to hit faster. This is his chance. If he misses this, it is over. Then he has not fulfilled his mission.

Without wasting furthermore time with considerations, he pulls out the blade which has hidden in his sleeve. It is fastened to a rail which allows it to him the weapon quick as a flash hervorschnellen to let. Besides, sounds a noise that the sharpness of his hidden blade makes clear only more.

Briefly he still takes the last breath, closes the eyes and tries to concentrate, before he pushes off from the trunk on which he has sat. During the aerial attempt it feels in such a way as if he flew, however, then he hits on mass and the freedom feeling which has spread just in him, disappears presently.


	2. Chapter 2

The persecutee catches Shays leg as if he had expected the attack, and slings him with all his strength of himself. The young man lands on his feet and slides about the slippery snow to the back. Absolutely unexpectedly the other breaks out in laughter when he pushes the green hood of the head. 

Also on the face of Cormac appears a grin when he steals the pulled out blades again.   
"Ha. . . Admit, I had You almost!"   
Shay lays to his friend a hand on the shoulder.   
"Almost! Unfortunately, this does not count, Shay. Besides, no. . . This was only a luck!", the pale man from lasts. 

Be tan, close-cropped hair and his stubble have a light red sting in the tired sunlight. On his forehead have formed two Furch which do not testify, however, from age. Instead, they are fine rather by many discussions with Shay, his Assassinen – brother, originated. 

Shay looks at his friend a little contemptuously.   
"I make my luck, Liam to myself!"   
With the words the bushy beard which is as darkly as his hair over his upper lip easily twitches.   
"You maintain this for many years, but what have you reached with it? Has it preserved You one day from annoyance? "criticises Liam.   
"Oh you know, annoyance follows me everywhere there", he grins.

Suddenly there sounds from a distance an ear-deafening bang. Liam travels around startled to look in the direction from which the noise must have come. Few moments later a small bird's dream climbs up hastily in the sky. 

Startled both stare after the birds.   
"Let us turn back", Liam asks immediately and puts on his hood once more to be hidden. 

After few steps Shay touches it him hesitantly to be hidden from the possible enemies who stroll in her nearness. However, in his belly a light prickle has become apparent, that the bad feeling which has prepared itself in him, only wide increasingly. 

Before the young man, however, the chance has to divide these sensations with his friend, Liam jumps fleet-footed on the next tipped over tree to cross thus the gulch which gapes before him.   
"Come on! Captain de La Vérendrye and his crew seem to have annoyance", he requests Shay: "Huh who would have thought that the smuggler's meeting ends so?" 

Then he pushes off from the wood of the slightly fluctuating trunk and lands certainly on the other side of the gulch, while also Shay himself also gets on the way now. 

Liam has also his doubts with the thing. With certainty he is sure to himself, just as Cormac, that the Templars have become attentive to them. Nearly everywhere, finally, they have positioned in the North Atlantic ships and men to arm themselves against us, her enemies since beginning of her society.

**Author's Note:**

> Here this is the original history of the game, but in the exciting book form, because this does not exist yet. All rights in this work and in the inserted pictures belong not to me, but Ubisoft. I earn with it no money.


End file.
